The Rabbittian Library of Code
Text Gimmicks Superscript :Effect: Superscript :Code: Superscript text :Example: Normal text for size reference Superscript text Subscript :Effect: Subscript :Code: Subscript text :Example: Normal text for size reference Subscript text Small :Effect: Generically small text :Code: Small text :Example: Normal text for size reference Small text Big :Effect: Generically big text :Code: Big text :Example: Normal text for size reference Big text Text Font :Effect: Fonted text :Code: Text :Example: Times New Roman text Size :Effect: Sized text. :Code: Text :Example: Size 4 text Stuff inside :Example: A 5px Ridge Purple border, with a border-radius of 2ex. Padding :Effect: Creates an area between the edge of the border and the beginning of it's contents. (Top and bottom padding are default; side padding is not.) :Code: Stuff inside :Example: A padding of 8x, with a simple 3px Solid Purple border so you can see. Margin :Effect: Creates an area between the edge of the border and the space outside the border. :Code: Stuff inside :Example: A margin of 50px, with a simple 3px Solid Purple border so you can see. Partial Side Stuff :Effect: Giving border, padding, or margin to only part of the box. (Top, bottom, left, right.) :Code: Stuff inside :Example: This one's kind of confusing to explain, so here's the code for this: Different Corners :Effect: Allows different corner angles. :Code: Stuff inside :Example: Stuff inside, with 3em angles for the top-left and bottom-right, and 0em for the top-right and bottom-left. And here's the code if that expatiation was confusing. Background :Effect: Colors the area inside the code. :Code: Stuff inside :Example: Stuff inside Text Font :Effect: Gives text a font. Only people with that font on their computer will be able to see it. :Code: Pretty fonted text :Example: Times New Roman text Color :Effect: Gives text a color. :Code: Pretty colored text :Example: Purple text Size :Effect: Gives the text size. It's written as percents, with 100% being the default text size. :Code: Pretty sized text :Example: 130% text Shadow Box glow :Effect: Gives the area a glow. #The first number refers to over what range it fuzzles out. #The second number refers to how far it goes before it begins to fuzzle out. :Code: Stuff inside :Example: A purple 0 0 10px 3px glow. 0 0 10px 3px is very traditional. Text shadow :Effect: Gives the text a shadow. #The first number refers to how far right of original letter the shadow is. #The second number refers to how much below original letter the shadow is. #The third number refers to how the edges of the shadow blurs. :Code: Stuff inside :Example: Shadowed text, with a shadow 10px left and 5px below the text, with 2px of blurring around the edges. Box Size :Effect: Gives the box a set size. :Code: Stuff inside :Example: A 100px high box with a 3px Solid Purple border. Width :Effect: Makes a box narrower than a full page width. (It can also be used to make it wider, but then the sides cut it off and you can't see anything, so don't do that.) :Code: Stuff inside :Example: 60% width, with a simple 3px Solid Purple border so you can see Alignment :Effect: Aligns text to the left, center, or right. (I mean, you could align it to the left, but since that's the default I'm not sure why you'd do that.) :Code: Aligned stuff :Example: Right aligned text